Tui Zhi Ge
) |game = |artist = ( ) |year = 2016 |dlc = February 5, 2019 (JDU) February 13, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 4 (2017-C) 1 (JDU) |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = (2017-C) |pictos = 168 (2017-C) 170 (JDU) |dura = 3:10 |nowc = LegSongCHN |audio = |choreo = Isaiah Rashaadhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BTo-BQglJ5c |perf = Yang Wen TaoFile:ChinesseProof.jpg }} "Tui Zhi Ge ( )" by ( ) is featured on , , and . On and Now, the song appears as "腿之歌 (Leg Song)".http://www.ubisoft.com.cn/news2/jd2017_show/1347 Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a girl dressed in cute, childish attire. She has pink bobbed hair, a green T-shirt with a pastel yellow and blue collar and some dark blue stripes, a high-waisted belt with blue stripes held by two red circles (a red and a light yellow one), a red skirt with pink polka dots, two circles (a light yellow one and a green one) with dark blue stripes and green and pastel blue rectangles on the bottom, green socks, and red heels with a blue highlight. She resembles Lulu. Background The background is full of pastel geometric shapes. Fruits, vegetables, and pairs of dancing/jumping legs appear throughout. A polar bear makes a few appearances; numbers and Chinese characters appear during the pre-chorus and between the second and third choruses. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine (1 on and Now): Gold Moves 1 and 2 (removed on and Now): Put your arms on each side as if saying "I don't know". Gold Move 3 (Gold Move on and Now): Clumsily walk backwards and shake your arms. Gold Move 4 (removed on Now): Transfer both arms from left to right. Legsongchn gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Legsongchn gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Legsongchn gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Gold Move on and Now) Legsongchn gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 (Gold Move on and Now) in-game Legsongchn gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Legsongchn gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia *'' '' is the first Chinese-language song in the series that features Japanese lyrics. *'' , along with ''Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix, is the third song from an Asian spin-off to debut in the main series, after Just Mario and Bang Bang Bang. *The coach s avatar was first found in the files of the ''Just Dance'' World Cup website. *The routine uses moves from the official music video. *In the lyrics, "Lulu" is spelled as "L U L U". *On February 5, 2019, , along with Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix, was added to to celebrate the Chinese New Year. *Much like Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix, the lyrics are absent on and . *Three pictograms from have been slightly edited in the version. **This makes this routine, along with Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix, the third and fourth post- routines to have remade pictograms in future games. *On via Wii U, the song title appears as "??? (Leg Song)" due to the console not being able to detect Chinese characters. *On , is incorrectly labelled as a routine. *On , is erroneously placed at the end of the "All Songs K-R" playlist in spite of the title starting with Chinese characters in-game. Gallery Game Files legsongchn cover generic.jpg|''Tui Zhi Ge'' (腿之歌) LegSongCHN_BC.jpg| cover legsongchn ava.png|Avatar LegSongCHN pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots legsongchn jd2017c menu.png|''Tui Zhi Ge'' on the menu legsongchn jd2017c load.jpg| loading screen legsongchn jd2017c coachmenu.png| coach selection screen legsongchn jd2017c score.png| scoring screen legsongchn jd2017c gameplay 2.png| gameplay legsongchn jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu legsongchn jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen legsongchn jdnow score.png| score screen Others legsongchn proof.png|Proof of the song s appearance legsongchn picto comparison 1.png|Pictograms comparison 1 ( VS ) legsongchn picto comparison 2.png|Pictograms comparison 2 ( VS ) legsongchn jdu title error.jpg|Title error on karaokeforeverchn legsongchn jdnow incorrect placement.png|'' '' mistakenly appearing at the end of the "All Songs K-R" in Videos Official Music Video Lulu黃路梓茵-《腿之歌》（中文版） Official Music Video Gameplays Tui Zhi Ge - 舞力全开2017 Tui Zhi Ge - Just Dance 2019 Tui Zhi Ge - Just Dance Now Extraction Tui Zhi Ge - 舞力全开2017 (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Chinese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Yang Wen Tao Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now